Components, in particular vehicular components used in automotive vehicles, may be coupled to each other with one or more fasteners such as screws or nuts and bolts. However, the use of fastener systems results in increased parts, increased cost, increased assembly time, and may lead to relative motion between the components and fasteners, which can cause misalignment between components and undesirable noise such as squeaking and rattling.